Talk:Megacolony/@comment-5369844-20140916135658/@comment-24288183-20140917145225
rambling post warning I still feel that the major difference between Link Joker and Megacolony is that your opponent is given a choice. The degree of choice has always varied from skill to skill but the majority of Megacolony skills can be prevented by playing in a particular manner. - Choice ''examples in skills - Let's take Spark Hercules as an example, if P1 chooses to leave a RG standing then P2 (the Megacolony player) will have to soul blast to rest it. In order to make better use of the power gain P2 uses the soul blast a second time (making a 15k sheild column), but is left unable to use the LB on subsequent turns. In the case of Cyclomatooth you do still have the choice to bate the BR whilst you have a G3 in hand and to not play RGs to be stunned. This of course means that you don't end up pressuring the Megacolony user as much though, as you're unlikely to have more than 1 / 2 RGs in play. The multitude of "on-hit / no hit" skills I won't bother saying much about; they should be some what self explanitory. - Link Joker - Lock, the main abillity of Link Joker effectively presents a stun that cannot be removed (bar certain cards) usually at the requirement of a higher cost. It is important to note that outside of very specific cituations / cards, Locking without the help / setup from the main G3 VG is not possible. Some point out that this equates to Link Joker being poor at early game control, with strong late game precence to make up for it. - Comparison - Up until the Legion era Link Joker was (and somewhat still is) a late game clan that focuses on making those last few damage that much harder to land on them. Looking at Megacolony on the hand... Modern support aims to paralyse RGs in the early game to shut down early rush, moving on to the VG in the later game. Looking at the 'normal' way people guard, Megacolony tend to shut down the threats that you would normally guard at that point in the game anyway (RGs early game, VG late game). So, my '''conclusion '''should ''logically be that Megacolony is a better fit for the game as a whole as it provides disables relevant to the situation and that Link Joker's lock is more powerful late game to make up for this. However, there comes the question of how powerful ''should ''each mechanic be to ensure that they are each good in their own way. Personally, Megacolony does still feel a ''little ''less meta balanced Link Joker; especially since Link Joker are becoming faster and faster. I won't deny that Megacolony are 'weaker' overall competitively but futher buff to their versatility could do wonders. -------- I am aware of how little I actually said in that... but if I went on any longer it'd probably be even more of a pain to understand / digest. On another note, RGs forced to call at rest is an interesting idea... maybe somthing like "bind 1 from hand till end of turn or they come in at rest"